


A rose by any other name

by bobadeluxe



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadeluxe/pseuds/bobadeluxe
Summary: Chairman Rose taught Raihan an important lesson, and how to tie a tie.
Relationships: Rose | Chairman Rose/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 27





	A rose by any other name

**Author's Note:**

> I find it... so funny, that Raihan's sponsor is a fucking bank.
> 
> I have no idea how old Rose is supposed to be aksdjkasldas. But in this one I thought of Raihan as in his early twenties, and I think Rose is in his early thirties? So Rose is still being quite a sleaze here, hence the tag. Just to be safe.

Though he would never make a habit out of dressing so formally, Raihan thought he cleaned up rather well. As uncomfortable as the tight-fitting suit felt, he knew it looked good on him. If it was up to Raihan, he would choose something loose, at least two sizes bigger. All the better to hide his not-yet-ideal figure. He had a little bit of trouble putting on weight and muscle. It was to look well-built instead of lanky when you were as tall as him. Oh well, maybe one day.

It couldn’t be helped, he had to dress up for the occasion. Suit and tie was the bare minimum when you had an appointment with your first potential sponsor. The Macro Cosmos bank would not be too impressed with his hoodies and polyester shorts. Even if they were custom made. 

‘Potential’ was a strong word anyway, Raihan knew they would sign him. This meeting was just a formality. Did he understand why a bank would benefit from sponsoring him, a professional Pokémon trainer? Absolutely not. But despite having endorsed Leon in the past and not him, Chairman Rose had taken a liking to Raihan. The Chairman would sign him just for that alone. Raihan tended to have that effect on people. But that didn’t mean he shouldn’t dress to impress. He might as well show the Macro Cosmos people that he could be serious too.

He was still wearing the hoodies on top of his suit, though. He would take it off later when they got there. It was cold outside, and he was still waiting for his ride.

Imagine his surprise when it arrived, and instead of Oleana who had been the middleman between Raihan’s agent and Macro Cosmos through the process, Raihan was faced with the chairman himself. The reasons why the chairman himself would escort Raihan personally escaped him. Couldn’t he just send someone ? Anyone? Like, a Corviknight? Raihan was dumbfounded. He just stood there on the sideroad, watching the chairman stepped out from the luxurious car and walked towards him. Three piece suit, sharkskin grey, notch lapel collar, adorned with cufflinks, gold pin, and a watch that looked more expensive than Raihan’s entire ensemble. Chairman Rose made Raihan feel severely underdressed.

The chairman clicked his tongue, the noise snapped Raihan out of his stupor. He looked down at the older man to see his disapproving gaze. Oh no.

“Now that just wouldn’t do,” Chairman Rose muttered to himself.

“Uh,” Raihan usually wasn’t one to stutter, but.. “I’m sorry, sir. I will take the hoodies off.”

“No, no, not that. Though that would be a good start,” he grinned as Raihan hurriedly pulled his hoodies over his head, draping it on one arm awkwardly. “It’s your tie.”

“Is it bad?” Raihan asked, worried. Sure, it wasn’t a fancy red velvet tie like his, but it was black. Raihan thought you couldn’t go wrong with black. It was the safest choice.

“Four-in-hand is for schoolboys and failed businessmen, you can do better than that,” He reached out towards Raihan, but stopped before midway. Fingertips barely grazed his collars.

He looked up to Raihan, expression unreadable, voice soft, “May I?”

“Yes,” Raihan answered, then added hesitantly, “Yes, sir. You can do anything you want.”

To his tie. Chairman Rose chose to be purposefully obtuse anyway, he laughed quietly at Raihan’s remark as he started to undo his tie. “Don’t throw that phrase around so carelessly.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Here’s another lesson for you, stop apologizing so much. It’s unbecoming for a man of your caliber,” the chairman said as he adjusted the tie’s length. “Now, watch closely.”

He tried. Chairman Rose’s movements were deliberate, but Raihan still struggled to follow. He gave up trying to understand halfway through, and just stood still. Letting Chairman Rose’s deft fingers do all the work. It was fascinating to watch, he was so precise.. How could his muscle memory remember something so needlessly complicated?

“It looks like yours,” Raihan noticed as Chairman Rose tightened it at the end.

“Why, yes. It’s an Eldredge knot,” Chairman Rose said, taking a step back to examine his work. He seemed pleased. “Some may say that it’s ostentatious, but when you’re already the center of attention of millions, you may as well embrace it. Don’t you agree?”

“I do,” Raihan meant it. “Thank you, sir - _Oh_.”

“Hm?”

“It's a rose!” Raihan nearly yelled, dragging his fingers over the delicate knot. The little folds felt like petals to his skin. “Is that why? Because your name is Rose?”

The Chairman just chuckled, amused at his observation. Now Raihan felt embarrassed.. And childish. He said it with his whole chest too. He thought he was being so clever.

“I’ve never seen it as a rose before to be honest,” He admitted. “But now I do, all thanks to you.”

“You’re.. welcome?” Raihan didn’t know what to say.

“Rose is definitely your flower. Remind me to get you the real thing next time,” before Raihan could answer, he turned back towards the car. “Come, let us be on our way. Your future awaits.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when character designs have specific tie knots, it tells a lot about the character! When I noticed Rose's tie it was like... wow... much to think about... he suddenly became very compelling to me.
> 
> Again, this was not beta read and english isn't my first langauge so i hope it's!! okay!! I've been writing a lot recently.  
> Happy holidays to y'all.


End file.
